The present invention concerns a machine for pulverizing used glass and separation thereof into two or move receptacles.
In certain industries, alcoholic beverages for example, certain state laws compel the destruction of the bottle to prevent unauthorized re-use. In small establishments it has heretofore been necessary for an employee to physically break emptied bottles. Only in very large establishments has a mechanized bottle breaker been practical. The task of manually breaking bottles is both time consuming and, to some degree, dangerous.
When particulate glass is sold to a reclaiming operation, the per pound price paid to the establishment owner for glass sorted by color is higher than that paid for glass fragments of mixed colors. Further, compact storage of broken, sorted glass is highly desirable.